


Build My World

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ric just wants someone to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build My World

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for taking the time to beta, I really appreciate it! Thanks also to the readers, you guys are awesome!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this. Also don’t own the lyrics, they are by J.C. Chasez.

Fandom General Hospital  
Title: Build My World  
Characters: Ric Lansing and Sarah Webber  
Pairing: Ric/Sarah  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Song Fic, Strong Language.  
Summary: Ric just wants someone to love.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for taking the time to beta, I really appreciate it! Thanks also to the readers, you guys are awesome!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this. Also don’t own the lyrics, they are by J.C. Chasez.  
Words: 686 words without title and ending.

*Build My World*

_Clear my eyes it's the morning after  
Did I fall in love, or did I find disaster?  
Take a second just to breathe  
I pick my heart up off my sleeve, yeah_

_There she goes and I know she knows  
By the way she eased out on her tippy toes  
Skip the breakfast, tea for two  
We made no plans to rendezvous, yeah_

_Someone for everyone but no one for me  
(No one for me)  
Constantly searching for the love I need to_

_Build my world around, around  
I'll be the lonely one until I find someone  
The one I build my world around, around  
So bring the arms of love until I find the one  
The one I build my world..._

Last night had been one Hell of a night. Though God knows that I never would have thought of sleeping with Sarah Webber before, but damn, that woman is a tiger in bed!

We fucked on every available surface in every room of my house and I have three floors with four rooms each.

As I rub the sleep from my eyes and let the warm water of the shower wash over me, I smile because I haven’t felt this great in years.

Even though all Sarah and I have done is fuck, she could probably be the woman I’ve been looking for.

She doesn’t have kids to tie her down, she’s a free agent who does what she wants when she wants and I like that.

Maybe we could become a couple. After Alexis and I divorced I almost gave up on love, but as I watched Sarah last night I started thinking that we could be in a relationship.

I shake those thoughts away for a moment and take a few breaths to stay calm. We haven’t discussed anything so I shouldn’t get ahead of myself.

As I step out of the shower, I grab the towel that’s hanging on the rack and I start to dry off a little, wrapping the towel around my waist before I exit the bathroom.

Walking into the hallway, I hear Sarah moving around in the bedroom and the smile I had been wearing disappears, because I know that she’s getting dressed so that she can leave before I re-enter the room.

As I reach the end of the hall, the door to the bedroom opens and I lean into the corner so that I can stay out of Sarah’s sight, not wanting her to know that I’m there.

She makes no sounds as she leaves, her bare feet silent on my hardwood floors as she creeps down the stairs in just a long t-shirt with her clothes, shoes and purse in her arms.

As Sarah goes I feel sadness well up in me, knowing that she didn’t want to have breakfast with me or at least leave a note so that we could meet up later. Then again maybe she doesn’t want to meet up again later.

When she reaches the last step I come out of the corner and silently lean over the banister and watch as she opens and closes the door swiftly, leaving me standing in the hallway, crushed.

I hear her car start and move over to the window, listening as she peels out of my driveway, not seeming to care anymore if I hear her leaving.

As I stand in the hallway, I wonder why everyone around me gets a chance to have a relationship with someone they love. Why can’t I find someone to love me back, someone that will let me build my world around them and let them be everything to me?

I feel like I’ve been spending all of my life looking for someone to love me and someone I can love. When will I find a woman that can handle my life and love me like I need to be loved?

I’m tired of being the only man who can’t get a woman to love me because of my past, my family or my job. There has to be someone out there for me who can live with the danger my job brings and can handle an irate Sonny and Alexis which is how they are on their best days.

I want someone that I can trust; someone that I know will love me for me and will let me love them back without any restrictions or without having to hide the way I feel for her in public.

I just want a woman that will love me as much as I love her. Is that really too much to ask? Am I really that bad a guy that I can’t get one woman to love me unconditionally?

The end.


End file.
